feral_pridefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2
'Episode 2 '''is the second episode of the only canon season of Feral Pride. Plot Synopsis While an alpha wolf is busy thinking about which mate he should pick of his two choices, two of his subordinate wolves get into a heated battle with a mountain lion. Though rescued, both were hurt and one was paralyzed. The pack is split on whether to leave and stay safe at the cost of one of their members left to die or whether to stay and let the injured one remain with the pack. Another pack-member with close ties to the mountain lion attempts to make amends, but at a high cost. Character Appearances * Hinto * Trot * Aric * Anemy * Ash * Huata * Dasker * Manabi * Vishunei * White Fox Voices Taken From Video Scene 1 (Grassy Clearing) (Hinto and Trot play-fight) Trot: (laughs) This takes me back to when we were pups. Hinto: Why are we so happy? It's not like weg et to pick a mate. Trot: You just have to think of the positives...our pack is going to grow! It'll liven things up around here having puppies around. Hinto: Yeah, that's just what we need. Having more little Arics running around. (The two observe Aric sitting nearby with Anemy, while he attempts to scratch his ear) Aric: Puppies? I'll finally have friends to play with. Having adults around is boring. Hinto: I hope you realize you'll be as old as us by the time the puppies are born. Aric: Well I still won't be as lame as you two. (A few meters away, Ash and Huata decide to sit down and speak about important matters) Huata: Mom, what is the mating season? Ash: The alpha will choose his mate. It's necessary for the sustainability of the pack. Huata: I understand, but what if I want nothing to do with it? Ash: Now that's just crazy talk, Huata. Every female wants to be with the alpha. Huata: It's just not like that for me. Ash (hesitating): It's not really your choice in the matter. It's his and his alone. I can only give my recommendations. Huata: I see. I've been meaning to ask I've noticed you've been limping a lot lately. (Huata observes the tumor on one of her mother's hind legs) Ash: I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Huata: No, you're not okay. I'm not sure how, but I will find a way to heal you. (Kelo is standing near a lone tree in the plain, talking to himself) Kelo: I'm starting to get that itch again (shakes his head as to remove a thought from his mind). If I stay here, I'll end up doing something that I'll regret. (Kelo looks over at Anemy flirting with Dasker, in remembrance of him once attempting to attract her. He attempts to walk away, but Dasker snaps out of his distraction and sees Kelo attempting to leave) Dasker: Where are you going, Kelo? Kelo (making an excuse): Just going to chase off some of those coyotes. You know, the ones that have been lingering around the the edge of the territory? Dasker: Good idea. Trot? (he motions for him to follow Kelo) (Trot nods and goes off with Kelo and the two enter a nearby forest to go check on the coyotes) Kelo: Where the hell did you come from? WHy are you following me anyway. Trot: No particular reason. Hey, Kelo. I smell three female coyotes that way. But for some reason, you're trailing a single female coyote in heat? Kind of strange if you ask me. Kelo (gets into a defensive position, teeth bared and knocking over Trot): You listen to me. No-one told you to meddle in my business. Trot: No-one has to tell me to do what's right for the pack. (Kelo, with his fangs resting upon the neck of Trot, pick his head off the ground) Kelo: Fool! If you were smart you would've stayed out of my way! (Kelo throws Trot to the ground, leaving barely a scratch) Kelo: You got lucky this time. (Just as Kelo tries to leave, Trot rises to a sitting position to make another retort) Trot: Oh yeah? Well, you're going to have a lot of explaining to do when Dasker finds out what you've been doing behind his back. (The coyote is seen lying down, unresponsive) Kelo: Just my luck, she's dead already. (The corpse of the coyote has a bloodstained feline claw over it, revealing a mountain lion over it, growling to threaten the wolves) Kelo: What is that? I've never seen a puma this big before... (Manabi continues to growl, while Kelo is stalk-still in shock. He begins to move again, defensive and ready to fight) Kelo: Bring it on, kitty. (The two battle, both sides injured, but Kelo manages to make Manabi delves head-first into the trunk of a tree) Kelo: What a pathetic excuse for a predator. (They fight again, with Manabi crushing Kelo's spine) Kelo: Ow, what is this sharp pain comin' out of my back? I - I can't feel my legs. I can't move my body at all. (Manabi twists and shatters the bones in one of Kelo's legs) Kelo: This is bad. What have I got myself into? (he howls for help) Oh yeah, I'm not going down that easy! (Kelo makes his last strike by biting into one of Manabi's legs, then Manabi escapes, allowing Trot to re-enter the scene without his knowledge of the predator) Kelo: Trot? I...is that you? You need to get out of here. That beast who did this to me is still lurking around here somewhere. Trot (already desperately trying to push Kelo): I'm calling for help (howls loudly and for a long period of time). (back in the clearing, the pack is still unaware of the skirmish) Dasker: I need your advice. It's about your daughters. Ash: If you're here to ask me which I think you should pick, the only clear answer I could give you is Anemy. Sur, she could be big-headed and stubborn at times, but she's got the alpha spirit that will assure healthy offspring. (Dasker hesitates, thinking about the importance of his decision) Ash: You're really not thinking about... Dasker: There's just something about her. At first, I thought she was some human-raised dog lacking all etiquette, but I realized she's the only wolf who doesn't fear me. When she locked eyes with me, it was fearlessness. I could sense the fearlessness of an alpha in her. (Dasker flashbacks to a time when the pack was at an abandoned house, Huata looking at Dasker, unflinching while Ash looks at the present-time Dasker, dumbfounded) Ash: That's impossible. She's a nice girl, but you know as well as I know that there is something off about her. If it wasn't for humans, she wouldn't be alive right now. Dasker: I saw it, her eyes wide open and unafraid. Ash: What you perceived as a stare was not her intention. See, she's blind. (The pack hears howling in the distance, and everyone becomes attentive to it) Ash: THAT'S TROT! Dasker: He's in danger? You stay here with Aric. We'll bring them back. (Within the forest, Trot and Kelo are in need to assistance) Trot: You're...too heavy for me to push. (Manabi pounces upon Trot, throwing him to the ground) Kelo: Pay attention, you idiot! (Trot realizes this just as Manabi nearly gauged out his eyes, leaving bleeding on his face that nearly blinded him as well. Manabi escapes again, this time further into the forest) Kelo: Now's your chance. Get up and go before it comes back. Trot: I'm afraid I can't do that! You did not abandon me. You accepted me into your family. The least I can do is help you! (Blind, Trot tries to keep Kelo upon his back, but fails to move him) Kelo: You'll never let things go, do you? (They flashback to a wintry time when Trot was just a pup: Kelo: Hey there little lady. Don't be scared, I won't bite! Trot (growls and bites Kelo's snout): I'm a boy! Kelo: You little brat! I'll kill you!) (Trot is motivated by the flashback, moving and even running to carry him) (The flashback begins again, this time taking place right after it last ceased: Dasker: You will not talk that way to a pup in my presence! Kelo (stutters): But his scent - it doesn't smell right. I'm not the only one that thought...I mean the reason we came here... Dasker: I don't ware what you thought. You ''will be respectful to the young obe. Got that? Kelo: Yes, Dasker. Dasker: What's your name, kid?) (Trot continues to run with Kelo on his back, further moved by the flashback, but failing and leaving Kelo back on the ground and Trot exhausted) (Once again, the flashback starts up. Trot: My name is Trotty. Dasker: You're welcome to join us, Trotty. Trot: You're welcome, sir. (The two lick each other in greeting, but Trot thinks that Dasker is trying to bite him) Trot: Please...don't eat me! I'm sorry for hurting your friend (whimpers). Dasker: Kelo, apologize to the boy. Kelo: You're not too bad, runt. No hard feelings? (Kelo strokes Trot's head in "affection" while Trot wags his tail happily)) (Trot continues to run, tripping over Kelo and falling again) Kelo (his airways nearly crushed by Trot's limp body over him): Don't make another move. (Kelo attempts to push him off, but to no avail as the two faint) Scene 2 (Back in the Clearing) (Huata is standing over Trot, who put a large persimmon leaf over his eyes like a bandage, waiting for him to become conscious again) Huata: Your eyes should be all better know, Trot. (She removes the leaf bandage, revealing two symmetrical, faint scars across is eyelids. He soon opens his eyes) Trot: Thanks, Huata. (The entire pack is seen circled around Kelo, with more persimmon leaves to cover his injuries) Kelo: I was attacked by a large cat-like creature. have never seen anything like it before. I've scraped with pumas in my day but nothing quite like this. You should leave now or you all will end up like this. Hinto (mouth wide open in fearful awe): This is really bad. You have do do something, Huata. (Huata lays another leaf upon Kelo's tender back tissue) Huata: I did all I can, Hinto. I was able to make the bleeding stop, but I'm afraid I can't get his legs to work. Trot: See, she stopped the bleeding. You'll be okay, Kelo! Dasker (in hopeless brooding): He's pathetic. Trot: Don't be like that! He's still your brother, after all. Dasker (harsh): Just leave him to rot. Let the buzzards pick him apart. Trot: That doesn't sound like the Dasker I know. The Dasker I know would never leave a packmate in need. Kelo (laughing): I was only doing what comes to my nature. But unlike you, I can't stifle the nature of others for my own selfish benefit. I could say you didn't give me much choice in the matter. Ash: He's right, Dasker. We need to abandon the territory. Huata: I need to talk to Susbria about this, and fast, before anyone else gets hurt. ''I'm gonna do a quick patrol. (Huata gets up and leaves for another part of the desolate plain. The pack looks on as Huata runs off) Dasker: Follow her, Hinto. Scene 3 (Lion's Forest) Huata: Susbria, we need to talk. Some of my packmates were attacked by a creature like you. Susbria: About that...there's someone I'd like you to meet. Huata: Look, Susbria. I know it wasn't you who attacked my friend. WHO IS THAT APPROACHING?!?! I recognize that scent. It has to be the one that attacked Kelo! (Huata opens her mouth wide in amazement to see another mountain lion approach, Manabi) Susbria: It's my cousin, Manabi. Manabi: You're right, it can talk. Susbria: Yes, she can talk. She can no longer eject her claws and she's in immense pain. Please Huata, can you heal her paw for me? If you don't she won't be able to hunt anymore. (Nearby, Hinto notices the two mountain lions interacting with Huata) Hinto: ''Those were the monsters that attacked Kelo and Trot! Now they're after Huata too! I ave to do something to save her. What was that? This could be an ambush. (A pair of white blurs pass Hinto from behind, and Hinto was only able to sense their presence, so Hinto leaves and runs away as fast as possible) (A white fox with a leaf bandana appears before him while he runs) Hinto: ''It's a fox. '' (Hinto attempts to kill it, but misses as it bounds away mysteriously) Hinto: That's strange. The fox was right here a second ago. And even stranger, no scent was left behind. (A thick vine wraps around Hinto like a collar) Hinto: What is this? Huata: You need to promise me that you will never try to hurt my friends again! Susbria: Look, she's deeply sorry about that. She felt threatened, and reacted in a way she felt was necessary. Huata: Just don't hurt them, and we won't have any problems. (A wolf howls in the distance, likely Hinto) Huata: Just give me a second; I'll be right back. Susbria: Okay, we'll be waiting here. (Huata runs only to find Hinto's scent stop below where he hangs) Huata: His scent stops here, and I could definitely hear rustling above. It's almost as if he was seized into midair. (A white lynx and white fox stop before her, while she fearfully notices that they were not there previously)Category:Episodes